


Five Kisses

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses Alex and Rachel shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16-17 June 2012  
> Word Count: 2423 words  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)**licenseartistic**  
>  Prompt: see author's notes below for prompts used  
> Summary: Five kisses Alex and Rachel shared.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series, so assume it's all up for grabs.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.  
> Advertisement: Part of the [FSAC:DD12](http://fsac.shatterstorm.net/sum2012/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Once again, I'm starting out the calendar with this couple, sixteen in a row now. It doesn't feel right to work on a calendar without trying to decide what to write for my girls anymore... That it also allowed me the opportunity to catch up on my licenseartistic prompts was just so much gravy. LOL! The prompts used are as follows ::
> 
>   * January 2012 prompt :: Celebration  
> 
>   * February 2012 prompt :: "Love is everything it's cracked up to be... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." -- Erica Jong  
> 
>   * March 2012 prompt :: Watermelon  
> 
>   * April 2012 prompt :: Spring  
> 
>   * May 2012 prompt :: Research
> 

> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always...
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining mistakes are totally mine.

**i. New Year's Morning (01-01-06)**

"Do you think they'll miss us?"

Rachel's question is lost in her nearness to me. The heat of her body seeps into my back, leaving a tingling awareness of her in its wake. Her hands rest lightly on my hips, fingers flexing the tiniest bit. She smells of vanilla and rosemary, and I find my mouth watering.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

When I turn to face her, she tightens her grip on my hips, keeping me in place, and rests her chin on my shoulder to whisper her question in my ear again. My knees turn watery at her husky tone, not to mention the kiss she presses to my neck, and I'm profoundly grateful for her grip on my hips keeping me upright.

"Cat got your tongue, love?"

"Something like that," I finally reply, synapses working enough to let me sound the slightest bit coherent in the face of her seduction. Somehow I manage to turn around to face her, studying her face for a long moment. The mischief and arousal in her eyes snares me instantly. "What's got you in such a mood all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

She grins broadly, arms sliding around my waist, and leans in to press a kiss to my lips. "Of course, you're not complaining," she replies. "Why would you want to complain when it would mean denying yourself the fun of me being all frisky, right?"

"Exactly! But you haven't answered my question yet."

"I don't know." She turns the nonchalant shrug into a thing of sensual beauty. "New year, new possibilities, I suppose."

"Or maybe the nuzzle fest that Dace and her pack have been in the middle of since the clock struck midnight?"

At my words, she turns to watch her one-time adversary for a moment. When her gaze returns to me, there's something deeper in her eyes, something I can't quite define. Oh, I'm quite sure she'll explain it when she's ready.

"Let's not talk about them," she whispers and leans in closer to say, "Happy New Year, love," before capturing my lips in a heady kiss.

 

**ii. Rachel's forty-eighth birthday (02-24-06)**

"Birfday, _Maman_!" Michel crows, toddling into the bedroom behind Kat and Rose.

Once in the room, he scampers past them and crawls up onto the bed to snuggle up between the two of us. Rachel scoops him up into her lap and peppers his face with kisses until he's nearly faint with laughter and clinging to her for dear life.

" _Maman_!" he shrieks, then turns to reach for me, but I bat his hands away.

"I don't want you, Michel," I say, grinning broadly. "You just want me to save you from your _Maman_ , don't you?" He nods sheepishly, panting when Rachel finally stops teasing him. "That's what I thought." But I lean over and press a kiss to his little forehead, still warm with sleep. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mornin', Mama," he replies and leaves a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

I finally pull Michel into my lap for a quick morning cuddle as Rose clamors up into Rachel's lap for her own morning kisses. She's getting so big; both of my babies are growing up far too quickly for my taste.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Kat says, offering her mother a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Kat. And thank you, Rose and Michel, for your happy wishes, too. You made your _maman_ very happy this morning."

"No done yet," Michel says, squirming out of my lap toward Kat, who scoops him up onto her hip easily.

"Oh?" Rachel asks, holding onto Rose. "What else do you three have planned for me?"

"Stay here and kiss," Rose says in a tone so much like Rachel's, it's not even funny. She slips out of Rachel's grasp and follows Kat and Michel to the door. "We come back soon with your surprise."

With that, our three children leave the room, door closing softly behind them. Rachel meets my gaze and we both burst into a fit of giggles. Pulling her closer when we finally calm down, I gaze deeply into her eyes, lost in the love and delight I see there.

"I suppose we should do what Rose told us," Rachel finally says, a twinkle in her eyes. "It's not like they'll let us alone much today to do anything else."

I chuckle and lean over to press a series of kisses to her face, similar to what she'd done to Michel, never quite reaching her lips. She sighs softly when I nip at the curve of her jaw, leaning her head back to give me more access to her neck. Who am I to deny my love anything she asks for on her birthday? Or any day, for that matter. I kiss my way down to the pulse beating in the hollow of her throat, then back up to capture her lips.

"Happy birthday, my love," I whisper between hungry kisses.

 

**iii. Michel's second birthday (03-25-06)**

"More!"

Michel's hands stretch out toward me, but I don't give him what he wants right away. He pouts and reaches again, grunting softly in his frustration.

" _Maman_! Mama no give!"

Of course, the little traitor will turn to his _maman_ for help. Rachel's knowing chuckle clues me in to the fact that she's backing me up on this one, not our son. She comes over to the table and studies the two of us for a moment.

"What's Mama not giving you, my sweet birthday boy?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her tone. She really can lay it on pretty thickly where Michel's concerned. Sometimes I wonder if she was like this with Connor when he was little.

"More!" He repeats the phrase and grabs toward the bowl in my hand again. "Hun'ry!"

"Michel," she warns, and he quiets instantly. "How do you ask Mama for more watermelon?"

Michel stares at Rachel for a moment before turning to face me again. "Sorry, Mama. Pease?" He makes the signs for 'please' and 'more' with a tentative smile.

"That's better," Rachel replies and takes the bowl from me. "I think it's time that you and I have a little chat, birthday boy. Mama needs to finish getting dressed so we can go to the zoo for your birthday party, right?" When he nods, she sets a couple of pieces of watermelon on his high chair tray. "Can you be a big boy and eat these nicely?"

"Yes, _Maman_."

"That's my good boy."

Watching him from the corner of my eye, I pull Rachel into my arms for a quick kiss that deepens before I realize it. I can taste the mint of our toothpaste on her breath as I slip my tongue past her lips. When Michel asks for more watermelon, she pulls back from the kiss, making me whine and tighten my grip around her waist.

"Later, love," she says and nips at my lower lip, dark promises flashing in her eyes.

 

**iv. Rose's first overnight trip from the Ranch (04-13-06)**

"I don't like it, Rachel," I say, tossing aside the magazine I've been trying to read.

"So get a different magazine," she replies, highlighting something in the manuscript she's studying.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

She adds a note in the margin before putting a bookmark in the book and turning to face me. After a moment, she sets the book and accoutrements on the nightstand. Shifting slightly, she pulls me into an embrace and begins to run her fingers through my hair. The motion instantly begins to calm my nerves, and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I miss Rose, too, you know," she says softly. "Why else would I be doing that boring editing job except to keep my mind off our little girl?"

I sigh and nuzzle a kiss against her throat. "Were we right to let her go? She's only four and a half."

"And she's with Dace and Catherine," Rachel says as she tugs lightly on my hair until I lean back to meet her gaze. "Do you really think they'd have taken the girls with them if there was the slightest hint of real danger?" I shake my head slowly. "That's right. She's probably more protective of the kids than we are, especially when they're away from home."

"But--"

Rachel presses a finger to my lips, stopping me from continuing my thought. "But nothing, love. The minute we knew Rose was a Guide, we knew this would be an eventuality."

My cell phone rings before either of us can say anything else. Picking it up, I recognize Dace's Caller ID tag and answer it quickly, heart beginning to beat faster with worry.

"Dace?" Is everything okay? Is Rose all right?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Alex," she says with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I just--"

"I know, that's why I'm calling. The girls are getting ready for bed, but Boo wanted to tell you the discovery that they made today. You'll probably want to put this on speaker, so Rachel can hear it, too. Just a sec."

As I press the speakerphone button, I can hear her say something in that tone reserved for the kids, then my baby girl's voice comes over the line.

"Hi, Mama!"

Relief floods over me at her happy, sleepy voice, and I can feel tears prickling under my eyelids.

"Hi, Rose." Rachel and I say the words at the same time, then I continue, "Are you being a good girl for Dace and Catherine?"

"Yes, Mama, but Katie and Sandy don't always listen."

Rachel chuckles knowingly and mutters something about how they're just like their mother. In the background, I can hear Dace say, "Tell them what the girls found today, Boo."

"What did they find?" Rachel asks.

"Found a Guide," Rose says with pride. "Kitty was mad because they ran away, but happy that they found Tali. She's so pretty, _Maman_ , just like Auntie Sandy." Rose pauses for a moment at something that Dace is saying in the background. "Kitty says it's bedtime now, so we can come home tomorrow. Love you, Mama and _Maman_."

"We love you, too," Rachel says. "Sweet dreams, Rose."

"Alex?" Dace asks after we hear the phone clattering. "You guys still there?"

"Yeah, we're still here," I reply, still not sure what to think of Rose's announcement. "So you're coming home tomorrow already?"

"Yeah, they don't need us anymore," she says, then lets out a sigh. "Besides, this new Guide the girls found is not happy with us right now. We're really just turned her world upside down."

"So she's not bonded?" Rachel asks.

"Nope, and I'm not sure what she's going to do at this point, but I'm not going to stick around to wait for her to decide. If she wants our help, she'll come to us. We can't do anything more than that."

"That makes sense," Rachel says and reaches over to stroke my cheek. "You call and let us know when you'll be arriving. We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow, okay?"

"Already planned on it. We should be in around noon or so. I'll have Tessa text you with the details of the flight once we've taken off. Talk to you both tomorrow. I gotta get these kids to sleep now."

The call ends and Rachel takes my phone from me. She cups my face in her hands and leans in to rub the tip of her nose against mine. "There. Feel better now that you've talked to Rose?" When I nod, she smiles. "Good."

I let her pull me down into bed, sighing into the kiss that we share. Her tongue slips between my lips to tangle my own, fingers gliding down to tease both of my nipples through the thin cotton of my tank top. Arching into her touch, my own fingers move to twist in her hair, pulling her closer. Lost in her touch, I can safely stop worrying about our daughter.

 

**v. College Research (05-17-06)**

"I can't believe they expect her to live in such tight quarters."

Glancing up from the vegetables I've been chopping for tonight's salad, I study Rachel for a moment. She's hunched over the desk, staring at the monitor as she scribbles notes on her notepad. I can't quite see what she's studying so intently, but I have a good idea. I wipe my hands and walk over to stand behind her, hands automatically moving to massage her shoulders. Yep, I was right: she's studying the dorm configurations again.

"Rachel, you know it's a requirement that all freshman live on campus," I reply, fingers digging into the knots forming in her shoulders.

"I just don't like it. She doesn't need to live on campus."

I spin the chair around and grip her chin in my hand. "Love, do you really think she'll want to commute back and forth to town every single day for school? She'll be home every weekend and on her days off. Besides, she hasn't even graduated high school yet. This stuff can wait."

"But--"

Leaning over, I take possession of her lips to cut off her train of thought. She stiffens for a few seconds, and I prepare for her to try to continue her argument. When it doesn't happen, I grin into the kiss, tongue slipping easily into her mouth. She tastes like coffee and syrup, remnants of our breakfast.

Twining our fingers together, I pull her up from the chair and start backing toward our bedroom, never stopping the kiss. When my back hits the edge of the doorframe, Rachel takes the opportunity to trap me there, hands gripping my hips to hold me in place. My own hands glide up her sides, thumbs flicking across her nipples, to pull her closer by the shoulders. She groans softly when I tease her nipples, pressing a thigh between my legs, and I begin to rub against it.

"Oh gross!" Kat's voice cuts into the haze of desire settling over me. "Couldn't you wait to get into your room before you started doing that?"

Rachel flushes hotly, burying her face in the crook of my neck, but I just chuckle. "And miss the chance to squick you out? Surely you know me better than that by now, Katherine Corrigan."

"You're sick, Alex!" she calls out as Rachel tugs me into the bedroom and closes the door. "I'm going back over to the pool."


End file.
